


Sun and Sunflower

by Chittaprrrrr



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming of Age, Eventual Smut, Fan Soundtracks, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Mentioned NCT Dream Ensemble, Multi, No Spoilers, Pining, Some Humor, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chittaprrrrr/pseuds/Chittaprrrrr
Summary: Before the spring broke, Lee Taeyong wished for something, anything to come and shake up his life (more specifically, someone).Little did he know, happy moments also came in hand with some rather dramatic ones.But hey, he's still 17 and a whole summer is ahead of his senior year, what could possibly go wrong?orA coming of age fic about how Lee Taeyong met Jung Jaehyun and how the whole group engaged into typical teenage dramas (feat. lots of bizarre memories drowned in indie music and vodka shots.)





	Sun and Sunflower

** Prologue **

 

 

He was waiting for the sky to catch up with his mood.

He probably watched _Submarine_ too many times, but at this precise moment, he needed to let out all the stress he had been piling up for months. So who cared about the references?

He was sitting by the lakeshore, on a chilly evening in late March. He had many things in mind; what to do with his life, what career to choose, if he was doing things right as a human being... but the question that was the most present, was one that had been haunting him for a long time.

 

_"When will I meet someone...?"_

He had longed for human contact for a while now, more specifically when he came out of his _I-have-no-feelings-cause-I'm-tough_ phase. (Teenage years were a whole rollercoaster ride, that's for sure.)

Lee Taeyong was known for his reserved and analytic self, or at least that’s what he’s heard from mostly everyone around him. Even acknowledging he was not _bad_ himself; big eyes which everyone complimented, a lean body, a generous amount of dark brown hair, defined lips and a proportional nose, he still felt insecure with his looks– something that ended up in him being too self-conscious since he entered high school; his goal trying to go through the whole experience with no major social inconveinents, if lucky, none at all.

Deeply in his thoughts, his gaze started wandering; from the serene little waves on the water- ever so crystalline and cold- _REALLY_ cold. He shivered at the thought. The leafy mountains, which were sprinkled with a thin layer of snow, the clouds that sported a pinkish tone- in contrast with the sky's peachy and blue gradient- sun had set minutes ago. He spotted some dogs playing along the shore not too far from where he was sitting, and even though he loved dogs he surely didn't want to get splashed with frozen water right now. _Sheesh, aren't they cold?_

 _Meters_  behind where he was sitting, there was a couple having a picnic (possibly the owners of the puppers) singing to some quiet tunes: The man ‒oh so chivalrously‒ looked at his girl while stroking the guitar; while she sang along in intervals, due to her constant sighing and giggling. They looked lost in each other's eyes.

_How lovely._

He really wanted to have someone to share a picnic with right now. At this sudden realization, he remembered he had brought in fact hot chocolate and a piece of chocolate cake (cause, who needed dieting in the winter? plus chocolate was always good for the soul. Remus Lupin would approve of this.) Whoever was destined to be with him, was missing a whole 5-star buffet right now. He started laughing internally, with his oh so lame potterhead references and pitiful humor, grabbing carefully a piece of cause he didn’t have no image to keep at this moment anyway. When he was done, instantly reaching for cup of that hot beverage, he noticed someone was sitting parallel to him- about 50 meters away.

He could barely make that this person was another boy (or at least Taeyong assumed they were), and he looked straight into the lake with a pensive expression. The stranger had a red and blue striped scarf covering half of his face; while his curly bangs covered his forehead.) A bike was lying next to him, meaning that he either went for a ride or that he lived far from the town center. His posture was straight- he could tell he was sporty, a wide back and toned arms which were outlined even when he was wearing a jacket. What could be the reason a guy like him was there? Taeyong was no person to judge, but the idea of a good looking gymaholic young person belonged more to a high profiled sports club, or maybe a popular spot like the mini mall gates. Places he’d most definitely avoid while getting somewhere.

He was _never_ in the mood for jocks and superficial girls.

Back to the young man, he wondered if he was there for the same reason as him, or if he was just some random tourist having a moment of self-discovery. _For real, had they never seen a lake befor_ e?

Before he kept on staring til the point it seemed like creep behavior, a shiver –courtesy of the wind– got him back to his senses. He had to return home before he froze right there; the sun had already set and some stars had started showing up. He reached for his coat rather quickly and put it on, instantly feeling shielded from the wind. He wondered how this stranger could handle the cold, and if he was going to stay longer, so he peeked to the side; only to find he was gone. _That was smart of him_. He hoped he could somehow know, whatever was that he came to the lake to look for.

 _Oh, come on Lee Taeyong, no time for 5 minute dramas. Why are you even so obsessed about a stranger? He could be a creep for all you know. Let’s go._ Getting up, he packed his things quickly in a small bag, took a deep breath and looked one last time at the sceneryf– finally looking at the sky.

_Please, I need something exciting in my life._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic, a deeper one.  
> I've been working on and off of this project of my own for a year; but I gathered up the courage to finally post it.  
> I hope you gents hop along this ride, and I tell you, it's gonna be a wild one. <3
> 
> Cam


End file.
